Dominion Season Two: Circling Pathways
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: After Atem left the Protectors in the Dominion of the Beasts, stranges things begin happening in Domino. One is that monsters are appearing. Another, mysterious pathways have opened after thousands of years. Where could they lead to, and why?
1. Prologue: A Promise

It's finally here! The second season of the Dominion Saga! After Atem left the Protectors in the Dominion of the Beasts, strange things begin to happen to the city of Domino. What will happen? Read on, and enjoy the second season of Dominion!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

-**Two months later**-

The Protectors sat around the television, playing Halo 2 on Brian's X-Box. Kairi, clad in black armor, carried an Elite Sword, while Joey, in teal armor, ran from her, clutching a plasma rifle. Yugi, in dark blue armor, ran after Brian, in golden armor, both of them carrying rocket launchers. Finally, the match in Blood Gulch had ended with Kairi and Yugi in a Warthog, driving after Joey, Brian taking the shotgun on the back of the jeep. The blonde slumped to the floor, panting, his eyes narrowing.

"Dang it, Kairi!" he growled. "Why'd you have to go after me? You're better than all of us combined! What's your secret?" Kairi smiled, pushing him back by his face.

"I'm not saying," the girl smiled. Joey was fuming as Kairi pushed him onto the ground, Yugi chuckling. "Dog pile on Joey!" Soon, the four friends were on top of each other, laughing. Outside, two vehicles pulled up to the shop, one of them a motorcycle, the other a van. The figure on the motorcycle leapt off, his spiked blonde hair fluttering in the breeze, his sapphire eyes glancing at the front door. Four other figures stepped out of the van, following the other man's gaze. The first two figures were a young man with blonde hair and golden eyes, while the other was a suit of armor. The other two figures were a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy with dark blue hair and emerald eyes. The sound of laughter could be heard inside the shop. The first man stepped up to the door, and knocked. Kairi opened the door, and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Cloud!" she greeted the first man. "Edward and Alphonse Elric, good to see you again!" The girl of the second group hugged Yugi tightly, the boy smiling slightly.

"I see Chihiro is still doing fine," Brian chuckled. "How are things, Haku?"

"We're doing just fine, Brian," the dragon boy replied. "Inuyasha took Kagome and Shippo back to the Feudal Era. He said that Naraku was causing trouble again, as was Sesshomaru."

"We also heard that Atem left you guys," Cloud whispered. "How are you coping with that?" Yugi's eyes shadowed as Chihiro let go of him.

"Well, we saw him in the Dominion of the Beasts, but when Demon Atem was about to destroy us, Atem helped us return here, but he stayed there. What if he's…" Cloud put a hand upon his shoulder, the boy looked up at the man.

"He promised you that he would return to you, didn't he?" Cloud muttered, noticing scars from the torture scene from Atem. "I'm sure that he'll never break your promise. He'll return. Just wait." Yugi smiled brightly at Cloud, a figure standing in the shadows outside.

Who could the figure be, and what will happen? Find out in chapter two.

Review please!


	2. Mysteries Begin

The second chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! Old friends have returned, but the mysteries will soon begin. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Outside of the game shop, a figure stood near the window, its emerald eyes reflecting against the window's light. Inside, the Protectors were dancing with each other to the song Once Upon a December from Anastasia. Kairi danced with Yugi, Chihiro with Haku, some of them just watched the four dancers. The figure's eyes narrowed and walked off, its silver hair fluttering behind it.

-**Inside**-

As the dancers finished, the music ended, they bowed to each other, thanking each other. Cloud looked out the window, the night sky drifting along above the city. His eyes narrowed slightly as Yugi came up to him.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" the boy asked, Cloud looking down at him. "Did you see something?"

"It's nothing, Yugi," the warrior replied, turning to the others. Suddenly, a loud roaring filled the night's once peaceful tranquility. Taking hold of their weapons, the Protectors raced outside, gasping in horror at the sight before them. Demons and monsters roamed the streets, destroying buildings and cars that were parked near the sidewalks. They gripped their weapons as the demons looked over at them with their crimson eyes. Some of the spawn of Satan wore white masks, concealing their faces. Kairi lifted her sword into the air, ordering everyone to attack. Cloud pulled out his sword, charging at one of the demons in front of him. This one had four wings, two small horns, and wore a white mask. Cloud slashed at the demon's chest, the monster screeching out in pain before vanishing in a cloud of indigo smoke. Haku struggled to remain in his dragon form whilst fighting a Curse of Dragon, but quickly received help from Chihiro, who had summoned St. Joan. Kairi summoned Guardian Eatos to finish the other remaining demons and monsters off while the others put away their weapons. Eatos landed near Kairi, bowed, and disappeared before smiling. They all walked back to the game shop, Yugi's eyes shadowed. Kairi knelt beside him, a worried look on her face.

"What if the Pharaoh doesn't come back?" Yugi wondered. "What if he breaks his promise?"

"He won't break his promise," Kairi replied, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "He never broke his promise to the Dark Magician Girl, and he'll never do that to you. I'm sure of it. You'll see. He'll come back and stay here." Yugi looked up at her, and smiled, wiping his eyes. Brian looked over at them, smiling brightly. Sure, most of the time they could be idiots, but when it came to fighting demons and other things, they were always there for each other.

-**Cemetery**-

A small figure stood in the center of a circle of lit candles, clutching a piece of paper. Another figure stood in the shadows, chuckling evilly.

"Go on and do it, O'Haru," the second figure laughed. "I said that it would work, didn't I? Now, recite it!" O'Haru, the little boy, shuddered a bit, and turned back to the tombstone he was in front of.

"Almighty Lucifer!" he called out. "Your servant begs you to bestow your power. I AM WORTHY!" The boy lifted his hands to the sky, but the second figure had other plans. O'Haru turned towards him, his eyes flashing angrily.

"You said that it would work, mister!" the boy shouted. "Why did you trick me?" Suddenly, a long sword was plunged into his stomach, the boy gasping out in pain. Blood flowed around the sword, the second figure's emerald eyes glowing brightly. The boy soon died at the end of the blade, the man lowering the body into the grave that he had already dug beside the lit candles.

"Because you are easy to fool, you ingrate," the man muttered darkly, chuckling. "Now then. What to do now…"

Who could the figure be, and why did demons and monsters suddenly appear in Domino? Find out in chapter three.

Review please!


	3. Pathways

The third chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! It seems that monsters and demons are appearing in Domino, along with something else. What could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Dominion Saga. Thank you.

The winds hardened, creating harsh breezes that nearly blew everyone every which way. Raindrops began to clatter to the ground, lightning flashing brightly. Sephiroth watched the rain fall upon him, watching the lightning tear through the skies, seeming to rip it in half. He made his way down the streets, his boots splashing through deep puddles. He gripped his sword, and continued on his way, a bright light glowing behind him. He looked back, noticing a glass door in the middle of the street. He stepped forward, taking hold of the doorknob. When it opened, he saw a glass pathway, winding upward and every which way. Sephiroth grinned evilly, and stepped inside, the door slamming behind him.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Hey, guys," Yugi whispered, pointing out the window. "Do you see those? They look like doors." Sure enough, a door appeared outside of the shop. It was decorated with lilies and lavenders that were painted on the glass texture. Cloud took hold of his sword, as did Kairi. The rain poured down hard, but it didn't seem to even touch the door's surface. The raindrops seemed to bounce off it, though being guarded by a barrier of some kind. The Protectors stepped near it, weapons in hand.

"Where do you think it leads?" Ed asked calmly. He looked over at his brother, who shrugged. Kairi stepped towards the doorknob, placing her hand upon it. It felt warm to the touch, as if something or someone was beckoning them inside. Kairi pulled the door open, revealing a sparkling pathway that seemed to disappear as it ascended upward into nothingness. Yugi stepped into the realm, the pathway solid enough for all of them to walk upon. When Brian had entered lastly, he closed the door behind them, their only way back disappearing as they moved along. Suddenly, a bright light nearly blinded them, and they found themselves in a rolling green meadow, birds fluttering above them, chirping happily. The Protectors were puzzled at this, and looked back for the doorway. It was gone.

"Is this some cheap joke?" Joey shouted angrily, clenching his fists. "How do we get back?" Yugi stepped out away from them, letting the wind hit his face. He closed his eyes, the image of Atem appearing in his mind, smiling at him from above. He quickly opened his eyes again, looking back at the others. He smiled lightly, the image of his old friend still lingering in his mind. He looked up at the sky, and nodded.

"You're promise is not broken, Pharaoh," he whispered as another door appeared near them. "Hopefully, you will return to me once again." He and the others walked over to the door, and opened, revealing another pathway, same as the last one. Joey groaned in disappointment, letting the others laugh at him.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had found himself in a ancient village, seeming to be in the Feudal Era of Japan. He grinned evilly, and stepped into the village gates.

What will happen to the Protectors, and where will they land? Where has Sephiroth landed? Find out in chapter four, Different Realms.

Review please!


	4. Angels of the Glass Realm

The fourth chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! It seems that Sephiroth has landed in the times of the Feudal Era of Japan, but where have the Protectors ended up? Are all of the pathways connected? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. _Domo arigato_.

When the light had faded from their view, they opened their eyes, gaping in awe at what they saw. A village was in front of them, burning in ruins, some families weeping in sorrow from deaths of loved ones, children clinging to their parents, not understanding what had happened before it was too late for explanations. Yugi pounded the ground in agony, nearly about to cry out in anger. A figure in a red kimono came up to him, looking out at the destruction. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and two white dog ears atop his head. A sword was placed inside a brown sheath that was looped around his waist.

"Who could have done this destruction?" he wondered, looking down at Yugi with sympathy. The boy looked up at their half demon friend, and smiled, his eyes still flashing with anger and hatred for the one who would kill innocent people for no reason. Inuyasha looked above the trees, turning to the others.

"Sesshomaru is searching for me," he whispered. "You need to leave here, now!"

"How do we get out of here?" Joey asked, the half demon pointing to a glass doorway, decorated with cherry blossoms and bluebonnets. The blonde sighed heavily, helping Yugi up from the scorched ground. The boy stepped towards the doorway, looking back at Inuyasha, who waved and fled off towards the forests. Yugi stepped towards the door, which glowed brightly from the flames of the burning village. He opened it, but it didn't show a pathway. It revealed an entire city of glass and crystal, sparkling and twinkling, as if the material was in an eternal dance. The Protectors stared in awe at the marvel in front of them, but quickly stepped inside before anyone else saw. Unfortunately, Sephiroth saw the glorious city, and grinned wickedly. He was about to step inside when the door disappeared before he even put one foot into the realm. He growled before turning around, another figure standing there, staring at him hard.

"I knew that you would return," Sephiroth muttered, preparing to pull out his sword. The other figure glowed brightly, throwing Sephiroth backwards, head over heels. With a turn of its heel, the stranger was gone in an instant. Sephiroth growled, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Check it out!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at a large palace carved from crystal and glass. "Who do you think lives here?" The others shrugged, a guard dressed in white standing near the door. He gripped a spear, his helmet decorated with an angel. When the Protectors made their way past him, he bowed to them as though they were royalty.

"That was weird," Joey commented as they saw a figure sitting on a throne, two white eagle wings spread out. It wore a white cloak, and had long silver hair. Its sapphire eyes widened as the Protectors entered.

"I have been waiting for you," it whispered. "Angels of the Glass Realm, I welcome thee."

Who could the figure be, and why did it call the Protectors the Angels of the Glass Realm? Find out in chapter five, The Tale.

Review please!


	5. The Tale

The fifth chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! It seems that the Protectors have stumbled upon a ancient city of some sort, and have found out that they are the Angels of the Glass Realm. What could that mean, and who is the ruler? Find out in this exciting chapter as a mythical tale is revealed…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The ruler stood up from the throne, stepping forward towards the Protectors. Its two wings disappeared before their eyes, a golden scepter appearing in its right hand. The Protectors were in awe of what they just witnessed as the stranger bowed before them.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," he whispered. "I am Ishmari, ruler of the city Potokori, which means glorious in our language." He paused before inhaling. "Of course, it _was_ glorious before…" He bowed again. "Forgive me. Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

-**200 years ago**-

A younger Ishmari ran through the streets of the city, giggling happily as he chased a boy with short golden hair and emerald eyes. The adults of the city smiled at their play as they tackled each other, laughing.

"C'mon, Ishmari," the boy laughed. "You always pin me down! How do you do that?"

"Simple, Kadaj," Ishmari replied, lifting himself off of his friend. "I just let the wind do the work while I'm running, then I just let it take hold of me as I prepare to tackle you. Make sense?" Kadaj just stared blankly at his friend, who tackled him again, the two boys rolling around on the streets, laughing once more. Suddenly, a man with long silver hair and sapphire eyes loomed over them, glaring down at Ishmari, who just grinned sheepishly.

"What have I told you of coming out here while everyone is working?" the man snarled, hoisting Ishmari up into the air by his wrist. "You know that the law is that children aren't allowed on the streets with adults! What would King Ironheart say of this?" Ishmari looked down at his friend, then back up at the man.

"Sorry, _otto-san_," he whispered as his father dragged him away along the streets, Kadaj waving sadly before taking off towards his home, sobbing.

The man opened the door to their home, where Ishmari's mother was cooking dinner. His father threw his son to the ground, who had tears streaming down his face. The mother looked over at the man, her eyes narrowing.

"Did you bring him in again?" she shouted. "He was just playing with Kadaj!"

"He was breaking the law!" the father yelled back, slapping his wife. "You and I know of the laws."

"I know that, dear, but there isn't a law of children playing on any day of the week. You just want him cooped up indoors just for your own amusement! You always think that your own son is a game, not a human being!" Their son slowly stood up at his arguing parents, his body glowing brightly.

"Our king will soon die, and so I want to see that this city will be safe for my son!" The father took hold of a long sword, plunging it into his wife's heart before speaking again. "So, I'll just have to eliminate anyone who gets in my way." He then noticed Ishmari, his body glowing with a white light. "And that includes you, Ishmari." The man leapt at his son, but Ishmari dodged the attack before kicking his father in the face, blood flowing down his cheek.

"I'm not like you, _otto-san_," Ishmari hissed. "I believe in kindness and the light of the worlds beyond. Unlike you, who believes in darkness and hatred to others, including Mom. Now, I'll have to see that you are banished from our home!" Two white eagle wings appeared on Ishmari's back, a golden sword also appearing in his right hand.

**_"My father and I fought endlessly, but I soon emerged as the victor. My father was then banished from here, after a strong discussion with King Ironheart, forced to live on Midgar, his memory of this world erased from his mind." _**

"But not long after, he somehow returned with a greater power, which spelled doom for this city. Until ten angels came and destroyed him with their swords and other strange weapons. We have heard of you, Protectors of Domino, and believe that you have returned to us to save us again from my father." Looking at the Protectors, he gasped. "But, you are one Protector short. Where is your final member?" Yugi looked down at his shoes, tears filling in his eyes.

"The Pharaoh left us," he explained, Ishmari nodding.

"I see. Well, I'm sure that he'll return to you someday, young Yugi." The boy looked up, and smiled at the king. "Now then, it's time you learned of your abilities that you wield."

What could the Protectors abilities be? And could Atem really return to the Protectors? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Abilities and Death

The sixth chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! The Protectors have found out about the city, Potokori, and its fate of its destruction. Can the Protectors save the city from further destruction, and find out about their pasts? Find out right now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, the city of Potokori and Ishmari, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Ishmari stood near his throne, waving his hand as a bright light surrounded him. He gripped the golden scepter tightly as the light faded from view. Joey and the others looked up at him, wondering what had happened. Ishmari stepped towards Yugi, and placed his pale hand upon the boy's head. Yugi felt a strong presence enter his body, and let it flow through him as though he was in water.

"Young Yugi-san," Ishmari whispered, lifting his hand from the boy's head. "You now have gained the ability to wield the power of light, controlling it and bending it at will. You can even create intensity as bright as the sun itself. From the light, you can create weapons, such as swords and other things." Ishmari then turned towards Joey, placing his hand upon the blonde's head, Joey's body glowing brightly with a brown aura. He opened his eyes, Ishmari smiling brightly.

"You, Joseph Wheeler, wield the power of the earth, able to create earthquakes, rockslides, create cliffs, and do the same as Yugi: create your own weapons from the ground." He then told the others of their abilities. Brian wielded fire, Ed and Al wielded alchemy, Cloud wielded metal, Chihiro wielded ice, Haku wielded water, and Kairi wielded electricity.

"If Atem was here," Ishmari explained. "He would wield darkness. Still, if he does return to you, he will have wielded it already, seeing as how he wielded the Seal of Orichalcos." Yugi shuddered at the memory, remembering how the Pharaoh reacted to Yugi's pleas. Ishmari looked down at Yugi, noticing his solemn look. Ishmari smiled, and then sensed a strong presence behind him. A man with long silver hair and emerald eyes gripped a seven foot long sword in his left hand. Cloud growled, gripping his sword, but Ishmari held him back.

"It's good to see you, Ishmari," the man hissed darkly. "I see that this city hasn't changed a bit since I was banished." Ishmari growled, a golden sword appearing in his hand.

"How can you remember this city, Father?" he inquired, his eyes narrowing. "Your memory was erased while you were sent to Midgar to work with Shin-ra! You were part of the SOILDER rank, the best of them all! How did you remember your home?"

"I just did," Sephiroth replied. "It seems after seeing this city again jogged my memories of this place, and destroying it before being sent to Cloud's home planet. Now then, I would like to finish something I should have done years ago: kill you!" Sephiroth rose up into the air, lifting his hand. Dark clouds appeared in the throne room, Ishmari sprouting white eagle wings upon his back. Sephiroth growled, lunged at the ruler with blinding speed, his sword reaching out for Ishmari's chest. The king dodged the attack, but suddenly gasped in pain as Sephiroth appeared behind him, his sword plunged deep into Ishmari's stomach, crimson blood pouring from the wound.

"Why, _otto-san_?" Ishmari gasped, the two of them landing on the ground. "Why did you have to kill Mother?" Sephiroth smiled darkly, lifting his sword from Ishmari's stomach.

"Because of her life force," he replied simply. "It gave me the strength to destroy this city. In case you didn't know, Ishmari, she did indeed love you, but she too was evil like I was. When she died, she gave me her darkness, which made me stronger." He turned to Cloud, whose eyes burned with hatred.

"Soon, Cloud," Sephiroth hissed. "You and I will face off again. Sooner than you think. Even without the Pharaoh, you are nothing, Protectors." Yugi shot out a battle cry, a sword made from a bright light appearing in his hand. He lunged at Sephiroth, but the man disappeared before the boy could hit him. He turned back towards Ishmari, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry that our meeting has to end like this, Yugi-san," Ishmari groaned. "I am certain that Atem will return to you, and help defeat my father, or in this case, Cloud's eternal rival. You can do it. I know you can." With a final gasp, Ishmari's eyes closed, breathing his last. Yugi knelt by the ruler, sobbing. Behind them, a dark figure stood there, a navy blue cape fluttering behind it. Kairi approached Yugi, placing a hand upon his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

Who could the figure be, and will the Protectors be able to defeat Sephiroth? Will Atem really return? Find out in chapter seven, Bitter Sorrows.

Review please!


	7. Bitter Sorrows

The seventh chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! After Ishmari's death, can the Protectors stop Sephiroth before he kills someone else? Will Atem finally return? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Yugi and Kairi waded out into the water that was out near the castle, where the citizens of Potokori placed those who died. They lowered Ishmari's body into the calming waters, letting it sink down to the floor. Chihiro buried her face into Haku's shoulder, the boy placing a hand upon her. A dark figure stood behind them, quietly sobbing, a hand upon its face as tears rolled down its cheeks. As Yugi and Kairi climbed out of the water, Yugi noticed the figure sobbing. The boy ran up to the stranger, and embraced it, sobbing as well over Ishmari's death.

"Yugi, everything's fine now," the figure whispered softly, stroking the boy's hair. "I'm here now. You're safe." Yugi looked up into his face, his eyes filling with fury.

"Don't you see, Pharaoh!" the boy shouted. "Sephiroth could kill someone else! We have to stop him, or else the entire world will fall!" Atem looked down at Yugi, his eyes filled with sympathy. The pharaoh sighed, and nodded, a dark sword appearing in his hand.

"We'll find Sephiroth," Atem whispered. "I promise. Soon, the One-Winged Angel shall become fallen." Yugi laughed, a glass doorway appearing in front of them. Cloud stepped forward, opening the door. A bright light surrounded them as the Protectors walked through it, finding themselves in front of the Kame Turtle Game Shop. In front of the shop were dead bodies, all piled up on top of each other. A single sword wound was found in their hearts, and they realized that the only person that could have done it was Sephiroth. Cloud leapt onto his motorcycle, Fernir, revving the engine. He placed his sword into the motorcycle and sped off towards the town square. The others piled into the van that was parked near them, and followed their comrade. In the middle of the square, Sephiroth stood there, finishing off an innocent citizen with his sword.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out, stepping off his motorcycle. Sephiroth faced his rival, blood dripping from his sword.

"It's good to see you, Cloud," the One-Winged Angel muttered darkly, noticing Atem behind them. "Pity. Even with the Pharaoh, you still can't defeat me. I'll make sure that all of you die in my hands. Including you, Cloud." Cloud pulled out his sword, readying it.

"Shut up," Cloud replied, preparing to strike. The Protectors formed weapons from their elements, while Edward and Alphonse formed weapons from alchemy.

"Such a waste of time," Sephiroth scoffed, readying his sword. The Protectors readied their weapons, while Cloud and Sephiroth stared each other down.

"Prepare to die."

Who will win the fight? The Protectors or Sephiroth? Find out in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. The Protectors vs the One Winged Angel

The eighth and final chapter of Dominion Season Two is now underway! The Protectors have fallen into a battle with the One-Winged Angel himself! Can they defeat him, or fail in his hands? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Sephiroth leapt up into the air, gripping his sword tightly as Cloud stared up at him, readying his sword. The Protectors readied their weapons created from their elemental abilities. Sephiroth stared them down, smirking. Cloud leapt up into the air, slashing at Sephiroth, who tried to push him back. The swordsmen down below leapt up into the air, surrounding Sephiroth with their swords, floating along the winds. Brian lifted his shotgun, which was surrounded by bright orange flames. Chihiro and Haku created bows and arrows from ice and water, aiming at Sephiroth. Ed and Al had spears in their hands, along with Edward's metal arm, which was a sword. The two brothers leapt up into the air, spears in hand, floating near Atem and Yugi, who both had swords made from light and darkness.

"Let's get this battle underway, shall we?" Sephiroth muttered, readying his sword once more. The Protectors nodded, readying their weapons as well. Cloud stared into his rival's eyes, and slashed at him. Sephiroth tried to slash back, but Cloud moved out of the way, leaving the others to take their turn. Kairi's body glowed brightly, seeming to be from electricity, but in her place was Guardian Eatos, holding a blade made from lightning. But instead of the monster's face, Kairi's face was in its place. She glided over to Sephiroth, taking a swipe at him, his body riddling with electricity from the effect. Joey's sword was carved from the earth, which was made to look like a sword carved boulder. The blonde slashed at Sephiroth, who was still recovering from Kairi's after-effect. The One-Winged Angel recoiled from the impact as the other Protectors struck their attacks. Soon, Sephiroth limped in the air as Cloud leapt into the air, his sword glowing. Soon, six more swords surrounded Sephiroth. Cloud struck first, and then the other swords lunged at him as Cloud landed. The six swords landed on the ground, Cloud grabbing his own. Sunlight poured through the clouds, illuminating Sephiroth, who hovered above them, his wing outstretched. Cloud looked up at him.

"Stay away in my memories," he muttered. Sephiroth looked down at his rival.

"I will…never be a memory," he replied simply, his wing wrapping around his body. Before anyone could do anything, the One-Winged Angel disappeared. Joey was about to follow him, but Cloud placed a hand upon his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Finding Sephiroth will be my battle alone," the man replied. "I'll hunt him down, and finish him off once and for all." Cloud leapt onto Fernir, placing his sword away. He turned to the other Protectors, giving a small salute to them. They saluted back before he rode away, the engine roaring. Soon, it was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance. Yugi turned to Atem, who looked down at him.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" he inquired.

"Perhaps, aibou," Atem replied, looking up at the sky. "Perhaps someday soon." Kairi landed in front of them, Eatos disappearing from her body. The angel flew up into the air, winked at the Protectors, and flew off into the skylight, smiling.

Was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
